


Creatures Of Illusion

by lola2145



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Modeling, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola2145/pseuds/lola2145
Summary: Spyder Evans is a 23 year old nonbinary queer person and this is not a fucking coming out story.  They don't take anyone's shit, and they are living their life as they please.  As of right now that means, they are living in New York City and are an intern at one of the hottest fashion agencies in the world.  Interning for Eliza Jones, one of the most elite designers of our time, will change their world completely.*Devil Wears Prada meets a badass queer main character*
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Creatures Of Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters and Story  
> Trying something other than Wattpad, because that is basically dead.

I slammed into the door to Craze Fashion, trying to open the door and not spill coffee on my sketchbook. Currently, I was running ten minutes late to my first day as an intern. Getting the coffee was not a great idea, but I knew that I would need it. Craze Fashion is the top fashion agency in New York City, getting in as an intern would open up the doors for my career. However, I was kinda ruining that right now. 

No one seemed to notice as I headed to the large conference room, slipping in while Eliza Jones, fashion mogul, continued her welcome speech. She barely glanced at me as I slid into a seat next to a striking person with dark brown curly hair. They were wearing an above the knee, cream dress paired with a plaid pink coat. I wouldn't peg them as a modeling intern like myself, but they knew how to dress themselves. 

Focusing back onto the conversation at hand, I caught the last of Eliza's remarks, "This experience will either break you, or make you. Most won't make it a week. We start now, if you are a modeling intern, you'll come with me. If you are an editing intern you will follow Xavier. If you are a clothing design intern you will follow Jessica." With that, she started to stalk off. Startled, I got up and followed as best I could through the throngs of people. 

Only about 10 or so other people were going with Eliza, so the amount of models seemed a little low to me. We ended up in a huge room filled to the floor with clothing and a small photoshoot area. Eliza paused and let us circle up around her.

"Today, all you are doing is helping the actual models get ready. As we continue this experience you will get to be the models; however, don't expect it often, as it is up to your mentor model and me. First, you, the one who was late, you'll get to picked first."

I froze in the back of the huddle, but quickly shrugged it off to push past the others. "Yes ma'am," I replied. Once I was in front of the others, I put on my confident facade, hoping that none of them could see how shaken I was over being called out like this. Modeling agencies had been vying for me for years now and had never cared if I was a little late. Looked like I was in for a whole new ball field.

Eliza looked me up and down. "Name."

"Spyder Evans."

"Spyder, a striking name. You will be going with Nastasia." And with that, she moved on and Nastasia came right up to me and dragged me to her station.

Nastasia grinned as she started getting into a loose white shirt, grey pants, and a black belt. No shoes. "I'm Nastasia, like Eliza said. It is nice to meet you, Spyder. Today is a very laid back shoot for the inside of the magazine. Chic, but simple. I need help with my makeup, and I can see you clearly know how to handle a brush."

I also grinned at her. "Nice to meet you as well. Give me a brush and I will dabble with your makeup."

It took me nearly 30 minutes to get the finished look. We were one of the first duos to be done and ready for camera. In moments, Nastasia was placed on a stool in front of the plain backdrop. Eliza stood next to the cameraman, clearly instructing poses and such. Watching all of this happen was awe-inspiring. I'd wanted to be in this position since I was a child, so to be here, accomplishing these goals at 23, it was astounding. 

Another of the modeling interns sat down next to me, their face totally downtrodden. 

"Hey, what's with the long face?" I questioned, taking a sip of my now cold coffee.

They looked at my face for a long moment. "The model I'm working with hates me. She wouldn't even let me try and do her makeup like yours let you. I'm so jealous, Nastasia is like famous in the fashion world."

I paused my next sip and shrugged. "It doesn't matter in the long run, we're going to be the models soon enough. I'm Spyder. What's your name?" I held out my hand for them to shake.

"I'm Genesis."

"Nice to meet you, and I wish you luck with this internship." With that, I stood and found a different space to be in. Jealousy was not a friend of mine, and I wouldn't let it get in the way of my goals.

It took Nastasia another 10 minutes to finish her shoot. Once she was done, she came and grabbed me. "We need to debrief. I want to know exactly how you think this shoot went."

I nodded as we took off into the unknown. Several staircases, winding halls, and after all of my coffee, we made it to a small office area. It was clearly Nastasia's as it had her pictures everywhere, and not just modeling ones. There were many of her family, and probably friends. My grin never left my face as I took in everything.

"Okay, tell me what you're thinking," she murmured, pouring us both a glass of white wine.

"The other interns are jealous that I got you, so I'd say that that went very well. Even Eliza seemed pleased with the final results."

She handed one glass to me and then swirled hers. "Hmm, first lesson, never trust that Eliza is pleased. Second lesson, always, and I mean always have wine. I'm not going to tell you not to starve or not to be a bitch, because I know how this world is, and I know not to get in between a model and how they cope with the pressure."

Sipping the wine, I nodded. I'd never been one to purposefully starve, and I tried not to be a bitch to those who didn't deserve it. Nastasia sat on the desk, legs crossed, blue eyes distant. 

"Last lesson for the day, don't get attached to this line of work, few actually make it."

With that, Nastasia gulped down her wine and handed me a clipboard. On it was a page of questions, mostly fashion themed, but some personal. She didn't explain, just pawned it off to me and strutted out. 

_What is your name?_

**Spyder Evans**

_Age?_

**23**

_Pronouns?_

**they/them**

_Favorite retired fashion model?_

**Tyra Banks/Naomi Campbell/Kate Moss**

_What are your experiences modeling?_

**Modeling since 16, done fashion spreads, TV commercials, and an editorial piece once with Eliza Jones.**

_Who inspires you?_

**Jonathon Marks/my grandmother**

_How many hours can you commit?_

**As many as necessary.**

**...**

No one was in the main lobby when I finished. It shouldn't have taken me as long as it had; however, I sipped on the wine so I could still drive to my apartment in Jersey. 

The first of this internship had been too easy. That made me nervous for the rest of it. Eliza Jones was viscous and cold, that had been real. An internship at her magazine would not be easy. Was I really ready for what I had gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at just randomly creating a story and then not updating for a few weeks, so please be prepared. I work a full time job, have a gf, and I'm getting a puppy, so this will not consistently update.


End file.
